Dyrus
Who is Dyrus? Dyrus or 'Sury' as is his in-game name is known for his deep voice, wearing a Sans Undertale avatar and being one of the founding members of Team Five along with Woops, Vince, Pokelawls and Strippin. Recently he's been roleplaying under a new persona named John, working at The Greater Gator bar. This article focuses on Dyrus presence in VRChat. History and Biography WIKI: Please assist in adding information about Dyrus early adventures starting in 2017. Originally part of the OG Line up of Team Five and a founder of it as well, Dyrus memed it up with his ever growing group of friends until July 29th, 2018 when the team was disbanded. Most of it along with new people would go on to make Midnite Central, a pseudo successor group, while Dyrus went on to explore VRChat with his friends still. On Sept 24th 2018 he randomly re-met 'Rob' Roflgator in a public Void Club not having seen him since early 2018. Proceedingly he was invited on a tour of Robs roleplaying map with his friends and was impressed by how real and immersive everyone felt. He described it being too good almost feeling like playing a single-player game. At first he used the word 'scripted' but was told this is a controversial word not often appreciated in the roleplaying community. After being re-aquatinted and receiving a guided your he would frequently rejoin the RP lobby. In December 2018 he created an RP character named John - which he plays when participating in Roflgators roleplaying lobbies. Alternate roleplaying characters John John is an adventurous man hired by Roflgator to work at his bar The Greater Gator .]] Bird Dyrus When not portraying Sans from Undertale when he's often visited Roflgators bar as his bird persona. He also uses this avatar when he's out-of-character. Trivia *Aside from his presence in VRChat Dyrus is perhaps most known for being a professional Leage of Legends MOBA player. *His most known avatar is a representation of Sans from the game Undertale *Most deep voices or anyone using a skeleton or Sans avatar are usually likened to Dyrus or jokingly referred to using his name. *During the crossover between the YouTube and Twitch communities of VRChat, Dyrus was not present. Links *Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/dyrus *Twitter: https://twitter.com/Dyrus *YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/user/TSirDiesAlot *Leagepedia: https://lol.gamepedia.com/Dyrus Gallery Rofl Sept 24th 3 zMoonrunner and Dyrus.jpg|Dyrus visiting The Gator Bar meets zMoonrunner Rolf Sept 26th 10 Dyrus and Sourfor as Birds.jpg|Dyrus together with Surefour both as birds. Rofl Sept 27th 10 Dyrus confuses Sorry with Nuts.jpg|Confusing Sorry for Nuts Rofl Sept 27th 15 Dyrus Sourfour RP card down games.jpg|Participating in Roflgators RP Card down games. Rofl Sept 28th 2 Vigor and Dyrus.jpg|Threatened by Vigor Rofl Oct 8th Bird Dyrus.jpg|Served a pack of "Luncheables" at The Gator Bar Rofl Dec 16th 8 Dyrus (Sury) anime boy.jpg|"Anime boy" Dyrus aka John Rofl Dec 16th 23 John (Dyrus) pep talking Mute Max with Wimchimp.jpg|John together with Wimchimp pep-talking Mute Max following his seeming return from the dead. Category:Characters Category:Skeletons